Pulling for Normal
by American Senpai
Summary: Reid didn't want to face her past. Too late now forced to team up with the GF and her brother Reid will work to stop a war and heal. KxOC, RobxOC
1. Pologue

**Prologue**

There is a large port town called Midway on the very border of the Helic and Guylos countries where if you stood in the middle of the central market you could have one foot on Helic territory and the other on Guylos. The town lies on a peninsula that jettisons out from the mainland in a slow arc creating a small gulf that acts as a safe harbor for all traveling ships during storms. At the very tip of the peninsula is the farthest point you can travel on land on this side of the main continent.

If you go there early in the morning before the tide rolls in you can see a slim piece of land coming through the fog. That is the eastern coast of the island called Zenebane. Not much has come to either the Guylos Empire or Helic Republic from Zenebane. One of the previous rulers of the Zenebanian nation had long ago began a strict policy of isolationism. For hundreds of years all the way up until today the Kings of Zenebane had only made two exceptions to their policy.

Zenebane would trade spices and drugs.

--- ---

"Child where you going so fast?" an old seaman chuckled from his seat at the dock as a young boy ran past nearly knocking over a bucket of bait. The boy stopped to look back at the old man and began sobbing.

"Brother has been taken!" the boy cried out, "Two men took him while we were in the market!" This time the bucket of bait was knocked into the water as the old man shot up from his chair.

"Not another one," now both old man and young boy ran down the docks towards the center of town. By the time the pair reached the central market it was too late. With an ageing withered hand the old man covered the young boy's innocent brown eyes, shielding him from his brother's mutilated corps hanging high in the air. It was senseless and vulgar violence that no one at Midway understood.

This town belonged to Zenebane now. This town belonged to the Zagaria.

---- ----

_**I don't own zoids. **_


	2. In the wake of stodgy of old men

_**I have no affiliation with zoids. I also have no money or possessions under my name so suing me won't do you any good.**_

**In the wake of Stodgy old men**

It was a cold night in the desert, not all that uncommon, but still miserable none the less. Several of the Guardsmen were in foul moods as they stood at their post wrapped in their warmest uniforms, which still didn't keep the cold out. It had been a long day for every one seeing as the young Emperor's High Council decided to make an appearance. Although the stodgy old men had long since departed everyone was still suffering from the low moral that seemed to trail in their wake.

"--Name, Age and citizenship," a particularly conceited officer, Mark the others had called him, asked holding a young lady maybe a tad too tightly an arm's length away from him (even though she was already hand cuffed). She had been accused of trespassing on Imperial property and Mark had witnessed her assaulting one of the guardsmen.

"Reid, 22," she spat trying her best to be insolent despite the fact that there were two other guardsmen standing on either side of her. Both of whom didn't look at all against the idea of physically harming her.

"You had to come from somewhere," Mark all but growled as he tightened his grip a bit more. To his disappointment the young woman, Reid, didn't flinch. Instead she sneered daring him to squeeze harder, he did.

"Allegedly," Reid added sarcastically still refusing to answer him. If looks could kill the slim brunet would have dropped dead to the hard packed sand instantly.

By some divine act Mark decided not to pursue the topic, "What were you doing on the edge of the base?" He asked not aware of yet another man, a Colonel by the looks of it, approaching the small, impromptu interrogation.

"Walking," Reid quipped ignoring the pain Mark was discretely inflicting upon her.

"On military property" Mark sneered.

"On the border of military property," Reid corrected.

"What are you doing Lieutenant?" the blonde, supposedly Colonel, asked.

"Colonel Schubaltz," Mark straightened up letting go of Reid's arms, "This woman was caught trespassing before she attacked one of the officers." Mark stated. The Colonel looked at Reid prompting her to say something, but instead she stared apathetically at her captors.

"Anything else?" Schubaltz asked icily obviously annoyed, perhaps with Mark or maybe just in general.

"There were two sets of tags in her back pocket. One belonging to a Major grade from the Republican Army, the other a Lieutenant junior grade in the Imperial army Jager division," Mark stated visibly struggling to keep control of himself.

"I'll take the tags you three return to your posts," Schubaltz ordered. After receiving the tags and watching his subordinates walk away Schubaltz turned back to Reid, cold blue eyes still stared unemotionally at him. Taking her by the arm, careful to avoid the already bruising area, and led Reid away from where she had been apprehended.

After a few moments of silence Schubaltz asked, "Were you trespassing?"

"No."

"Did you assault an Imperial guardsman?"

"Yes."

"How did you come across two identification tags belonging to separate militaries?" For the first time during questioning Reid tore her frigid gaze away from ahead of them and looked at the hand with the tags. "Well?" he pressed when she didn't answer right away.

"They were given to me." For a second it seemed like she was going to reach out for them but instead Reid clutched at the chain connecting the two cuffs in front of her.

"Why did you assault the guard?"

"He detained me and…" Reid stopped, returning her focus on the ground ahead of her.

"And?"

"It doesn't matter I assaulted an officer anything I say will be disregarded," Schubaltz watched her knuckles turn white as she clutched more tightly at the chain.

"It will not," he stated firmly releasing Reid's arm and taking a step back. They were close to one of the main buildings on the base, but still far enough away that no one would see them. Reid could clearly see one of the base entrances off to the left. She could probably make it if she took out the Colonel's knee cap and sprinted. Reid could do it, she'd done it before.

Looking away from the Colonel Reid murmured her answer. Schubaltz almost didn't hear her, just like he almost didn't see a tear escape down the bridge of her nose.

"What was the tower number?" the acid in his voice could have melted straight through the planet. One of his men had tried to take advantage of a young woman.

"Six," Schubaltz nodded making a mental note to find out who had been on duty.

"Would you like to press charges?"

"I would like to be let go." Schubaltz could understand that. He motioned for her to follow him. Reid hesitated for a second looking over at the entrance, but decided against it and followed Colonel Schubaltz. After all she had nothing to lose.

**Alright that's it for the second chapter. I'm terrible at updating so please be patient with me. Enjoy.**


	3. Not Tonight

_**I don't care,**_

_**No I wouldn't dare,**_

_**Fix the twist in you. –All the Same, Sick Puppies**_

**Ch. 2: Not Tonight**

--- ---

The sounds of the night life kept me awake in my motel room all night leaving me to think of hot hands and angry words from the past. Terror and anguish ripped through me like I was seventeen again lost in a world of drugs and abuse. Every shadow became a man, every noise his laugh cold and cruel, every moment was a different regret. I was weak back then, needed someone to protect me. I needed Daniel to protect me, but he was gone now, dead, and I am stronger. I can protect myself.

I did, I knocked that bastard flat. I still shattered though, I still feel dirty. I still need Daniel, but he's gone. All that's left of him is a scrap of metal with his name on it and my memories. Neither can substitute the real thing.

Rolling over I nearly had a heart attack when I knocked one of my boots off of the bed.

"That's it!" Frustrated at the wreck I had become I threw off the thin, motel blankets and walked straight to the dingy bathroom. Filling the tub with scalding hot water and complementary bubble bath that looked like dish soap I stripped down and got in. Letting the sting of the water over take the memories of burning hands and the sound of sloshing drown out the hateful words. Looking at the scars that decorated my body I remembered everything I had survived. I was so much stronger now.

It hadn't gotten too far, not back when I had Daniel and not tonight.

Sinking down farther into the water I thought about the Colonel with green eyes, "Like Daniel's". He was a good man; he would take care of the bastard… in a far more legal manner than Daniel would have.

For a long time I soaked in the water and as it cooled down so did my nerves. Finally, when I was as wrinkled as a prune, I got out and dried off. Pulling on my old clothes with a new sense of security I slid into the cheap motel bed and went to sleep.

--- ---

Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz was not known for his temper. He did not yell or punch walls to get to get his point across.

Karl had a much more subtle way of getting things done.

He didn't yell until he was red in the face, but stood tall and silent staring down his opponent until they cracked.

"I… I didn't touch that witch!" the young Private shouted angrily.

When they got defensive he didn't do anything but stare impassively at them. He would wait until they yelled themselves hoarse letting their words hang in the air and suffocate them in self doubt before continuing on, completely unaffected by their speech.

"The surveillance video tells a different story," Karl stated coolly motioning to the monitor in the corner of the room. It turned on and began to play the incriminating scene. The color drained from the Private's face as he watched the video image of himself contradict everything he had just said. Every touch and every plea he tried to deny was played out on the monitor. So enthralled in his damnation the Private didn't notice how Karl never once looked at the video.

"That… that…" the Private stumbled over his words trying to find a way out of the hole he had just fell into.

"Take him away," Karl said before the horrified young man could come up with his excuse. Never once did Karl remove his stare from the young man as he was drug out of the small room and down to the holding cells.

He held in the disgust and the rage replacing it with aloof intimidation. That was how he got things done.

--- ---

**That's it. That's all you get. I don't want to force this chapter.**


End file.
